Rainbows N' UnicornS
by Princess of poison
Summary: A series of crack, OCC or lemony one-shots featuring Rukia and the boys of Bleach. Pairings/ Harems with Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji & others. Rated for drugs, sex, violence, bad language etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:Hiya peeps. Much thanks to those who review my stories, it gives me the drive to write more. But I'm taking a small time off to blow off some steam, with some crack-ish one-shots and/or crazy stories that may leave y'all wondering. Without further ado, I introduce the first ::::::D. Rukia will always be present in the pairings, coz she's my girl. This one's a harem, really crack OCC and not for the faint hearted lol.**

**Flight of the Lavender Bunny**

_Fuck, my head hurts like a bitch._

I blink my eyes blearily as I sit up, with absolutely no fucking idea of where I was. The last thing I remembered last night was drinking down at the pub with the SWA, and then our little party being joined by the Men's Association as they drunk the evening away. Somewhere along the line I had ended up with the boys, and then we had started playing some games. I think I remember Mayuri testing some new perfume out on me, hell, the dipshit psycho broke the entire bottle and doused me with it, and then he gave us some weird snacks. Magic mushrooms, something called E I think and a whole lot of these weird Jell-O thingies-

Shit. My head is throbbing like crazy, my throat is dry and I feel as sore as I've ever felt in my life. Why am I cold? Absently, I look down at myself only to freeze in shock.

Why the fuck am I naked? And whose fucking arm is that around my waist?

I struggle to take a deep breath and stay calm as I assessed the situation. I followed the arm to its owner with my eyes, only to have them bug out of my head when I came face to face with a sleeping Nii-sama. A sleeping, naked Nii-sama I was lying next to, while I was equally naked.

Fuck! Just how drunk did we get?

Why was the 28th head of the Kuchiki family, Captain of Squad 6, hell, my big adoptive brother for kami's sake, the most stoic man I know, lying in bed with me? Damn, my headache throbs involuntarily at all this thinking. I _**need**_ to get out of here. I guess I'm still in denial that I fucked my own brother, but, I'm fucking freaking out here! Who knows who else or what else I did last night? The thought makes me feel a little faint.

I slowly, gently, slide his arm down from around me and onto a pillow as I maneuver off the wide, long bed and onto the tatami floor. Great, now I just need to find my clothes. The saliva dries out from my mouth as I find myself gaping at my Shinigami robes, torn to little shreds that could never be pieced back together again and flung across the floor. I know they're mine cause I see my black lace thong in the mess of fabric, clearly ripped but still wearable. I pick them up and pull them on; looking around for anything I could wear and then get the hell out of here.

"_**Rukia."**_

Shit. I slowly turn around as I hear the mattress shift as Byakuya gets up, his movements slow with clinging sleep. I turn, my motion jerky with fear.

My violet eyes widen in a mix of horror and embarrassment and…damnit, lust, as I find myself eye- balling Byakuya's long, thick, monster of a cock just _hanging _as he stretched sleepily in front of me, his slate grey eyes hazy but awake. He held my gaze as he brought one big hand down to his _**beast**_ to cup it proudly before me, before he grabbed my hand and pulled me flush onto his bare body. I _really_ didn't want to believe he had impaled me with that, but my soreness said otherwise.

"What's a sexy rabbit like you doing in a den of horny wolves?" He asked huskily, as his hands wandered down my body to grope my ass roughly. I struggle not to moan as his cock hardens almost instantly, like a hard baseball bat poking against my stomach. A wooden baseball bat. My centre drips at the thought. Why the fuck am I so horny?

I pushed away from Nii-sama when I heard movement elsewhere in the room, and my eyes grew wide, _**again**_, when I noticed Renji, Hisagi and Gin getting up from the five seat couch adjacent to the bed.

Damn, how was it that I didn't realize there were three other men _besides _my brother in the room, and all of them were butt naked, now waking up and sporting morning wood enough to build a log cabin?

Wow, sometimes I amaze myself. But back to more pressing matters…

"Guys, I don't know what happened last night…" I struggled, trying to reason with them.

"We know, Rukia, and that's why we wanna fuck your brains out", Renji stated, a leer on his lips as he shows off his well endowed length proudly, thankfully not inked like the rest of his body in black tribal tattoos. Gods, now that would be a huge turn off.

"Fuck, you smell so good", Hisagi croons, as he tugs his already erect member, while winking at me. Oh no, don't tell me I did him too!

One glance at Gin and his _**anaconda**_plus his twisted, wide smile had me shivering in fear and amazement. No wonder I could barely walk, what the fuck, did he skewer me with it?

"Baby, don't tell me you already forgot what we did last night?" Byakuya teased huskily, his voice thick with desire as he slipped a hand between my legs to touch my dripping pussy. It was hyper sensitive undoubtedly from all the pounding the four of them dealt me last night, but the soreness was an afterthought to the hungry pulsing of my cum craving cunt. Thank god I'd had the good sense to give my virginity to Kaien years ago.

When I only shuddered and trembled in a mix of pleasure and fear, his grey eyes gleamed wickedly.

"Allow us to remind you, bunny."

Fuck. I think I just came.

When hands began groping at my slender hips, teeth nipping at my round ass and hands roughly squeezing my breasts as Nii-sama worked his magic digits between my folds while he fucked my mouth with his tongue simultaneously, I decided to let loose and enjoy myself. After all, it's not like this would ever happen again, so why not give in?

**Hahahahahahaaaa…..guys, leave a review and let me know how it went plz, I appreciate ur comments. Love ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N: *Drumroll* and here's the next chappie folks. This one's IchiRukiBya, and is rated for…bah, just read it and find out! :p**_

_**Thanks to LyxFall, Ra7matigorti2 and Aii Sakuraii for reviewing/ following n favoriting. The madness continues guys…occ crack here.**_

**Up, Up and Away! **

Rukia sighed as she read the note stuck to the Kurosaki's refrigerator. They would be out for the night and hoped to be back tomorrow, which meant that only she and Ichigo would be at home. There were also some wishes of future violet eyed grandbabies that would make Byakuya trip, but that wasn't important. The strawberry was currently upstairs, changing out of his school uniform but Rukia was hungry, and she didn't know how to cook. Did Yuzu leave food for them? She was also pretty tired, as tomorrow was supposed to be the small birthday party she had planned for nii-sama, and these past few days it had been hard to set everything up without Byakuya getting a hint of what she was doing. Then there was what had happened at school today. Ichigo had punched Keigo and knocked him out when he had tried to grab her ass. It was a relief to her that she didn't need to break her schoolgirl act, and she was pretty sure Ichigo really liked her, because she liked him too, and their bond was even stronger. Not to mention the fact that one night she heard him moaning her name while he was in the shower…

Yup, even she was waiting on Ichigo to man up and make a move on her already. They'd been separated for seventeen months, both had grown tremendously and now that she was back in his life, she was getting tired of waiting. So help her God, if he didn't do something about their situation today, she sure as hell would.

Looking through the kitchen for a snack, her eyes fell on a certain box sitting on the counter. Fruity Loops Condoms, it read. What was that? She had never seen anything like it in Soul Society before, but then again, the human world had all sorts of amazing inventions.

"What are you doing Rukia?" Ichigo asked, as he descended the stairs in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Looking for something to eat. I'm hungry", she answered, "and your family isn't here."

The strawberry sighed and scratched his hair nervously as she bent down to rummage around in the fridge. Earlier today, Keigo had tried to hit on Rukia and had gotten hit by him, straight into unconsciousness. Why you may wonder? Well, because Ichigo was madly in love with Rukia, and he'd been looking for an opportunity to bring across his feelings, but his bane of existence was so damned difficult it just made everything harder. Well, now that his family was out of their way, he had the perfect opportunity to tell her.

"Don't sweat it, midget. I'll make you some curry", the taller teen said, as he planned what he was going to say. The raven haired goddess rose with a broad smile on her face and came to stand beside him, before she suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you Strawberry!" She murmured, engulfing him with her sweet vanilla scent. Ichigo tightened his arms around her waist and bent his head into the crook of her neck.

"Ichi?" Rukia asked, confusion lacing her voice.

The boy took a deep breath before pulling away to look deep into those violet pools of her eyes. "Rukia, I like you."

"Took you long enough you baka!" She scowled, before pulling him down by his shirtfront to smash his mouth against her's in a sloppy kiss.

It was a short, passionate kiss that assured them of each other's feelings before they broke apart to get started on dinner. The rest could wait until they ate.

Sometime later, after a tasty bowl of spicy red curry, Rukia asked Ichigo about the mysterious Fruity Loops box.

"Hey Ichigo, what is that?" She asked innocently, pointing to the box of condoms.

Ichigo nearly fainted at the sight of it, before he turned as red as a tomato. His father had probably foreseen this happening and he even left protection in case they decided to have sex. Stupid old pervert. He promised himself he would give him a proper beating when they returned before replying to his girlfriend's question. Since Byakuya had made sure she had lived a very sheltered life, there was no way in hell he'd be responsible for telling the ice block's little sister about contraceptives or sex. He really didn't want to get chased down the street by angry little pink petals of death.

"Um, well Rukia, see, that's a type of balloon. You blow them up like regular balloons except they are flavored, so you can, err, suck them like a candy too."

Naively believing his explanation, the petite woman nodded in understanding. When Ichigo went outside to put out the garbage though, she sneaked the box away and up to his room where she hid it in the closet before going to take a shower. These balloons could probably help her out with tomorrow.

After she had taken a shower and changed into her pajamas, Rukia joined Ichigo downstairs on the couch where they watched a marathon of action movies and spent the night experimentally kissing and touching each other until they fell asleep.

The next morning was thankfully a Saturday, the day of Byakuya's surprise birthday party. Rukia woke long before Ichigo and made sure to pop in at Soul Society and finish up preparations for the party, before high tailing it back to the Kurosaki's home in Karakura. She and Ichigo stayed in bed until 10 am, necking and enjoying each other's company, until they got up and began the day. They went on their first date, and made it back to the house in time to shower and change to go to Soul society for Byakuya's party. They crept into the dark house and waited with the other Shinigami that were close with Byakuya and Rukia to surprise Byakuya as soon as he came home from work.

When the lights flickered on, they all jumped up and yelled 'Happy Birthday' to the stoic man, who regarded them with little emotion except to smile at his baby sister. However, as soon as he looked up, all form of happiness at the gesture turned into ice cold rage.

Condoms were hanging in bunches of streamers and other confetti all over the room, in all different colors too. The room was filled with their closest friends, a table laden with foods and a cake, drinks and music too but his gaze narrowed in on his sister accusingly as gasps filled the area.

It was only then did he notice that she was wearing a small blush as she held hands with that orange headed brat, and that when her dress shifted, it revealed a dark bruise of a hickey on the juncture of her neck.

Birthday be damned, he thought calmly as red hot anger pumped through his blood. Kurosaki was going to die tonight.

"Ichigo Kurosaki", Byakuya stated emotionlessly, "What have you done to my sister?"

"Done? I haven't done anything Byakuya," Ichigo answered, puzzled.

"Then why are there contraceptives all over my house, and why does my sister have a bruise and is holding hands with you, teme?"

"Shit!" Ichigo paled visibly when he noticed the floating condoms all around. "I swear it's not what it looks like Byakuya! Rukia and I have just started dating and I- I love her!"

"You have a thirty second head start, kozo, because my sister likes you", Byakuya stated coldly, as he drew his sword from his sash.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura…"

"Nii-sama, don't hurt him!" Rukia screamed as Ichigo tore out of the room, running out of the Kuchiki estate.

In the distance, Ichigo shrieked as a cloud of deadly pink flowers swarmed behind him followed by a raving Byakuya, while Rukia chased after both of them, trying to keep her brother from maiming her new boyfriend.

_**LOL… I swear I laugh my ass off when I write these crazy one shots!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N.~ guyysss… imy all! I sincerely hoped to update sooner but things kept getting in the …here's a fun chapter for some I know who love ByaRuki as much as me. As requested, and from myself, some hard ByaRuki S~E~X. Kidding…that's for next chapter. This is some lime though. Enjoy n keep em coming!**_

_**Rated for mutual masturbation, kinky cum drinking and other M stuffs XD **_

**By-passing The Stereotypes**

Siblings. The word would always separate them, reducing their relations to that of a common brother- and-sister relationship. Except for the fact that they were anything but normal brother and sister. Yes, that line was a bit blurred by several different facts. For one, Rukia was Hisana's little sister, and Hisana was Byakuya's deceased wife, thus making her his sister-in-law. They were not related by blood either, as he had adopted her after Hisana's death as a favor to his wife. In the Kuchiki mansion, Rukia was just the gutter rat Byakuya Kuchiki had adopted off the streets turned Shinigami turned Lieutenant of squad 13. Whereas he was the 28th head of the noble Kuchiki family, Captain of the Shinigami squad 6 and one of the strongest men she knew. They had gotten closer due to events and over time, but now, they went by the stereotype of that cursed word-siblings.

Well, the thing about their relations was that it wasn't the norm. They may have been siblings, but their definition of the word was slightly different from most.

The moonlight shone through the parted curtains in the room, illuminating the plain tatami floor and the two figures occupying the big, white futon at the centre of the room.

Heat. It clouded their minds, their intermingling breath, and their very spirits.

Sweat rolled down steadily over pale, creamy skin.

Lips parted in soft, breathy whimpers and low moans.

"_**Rukia."**_

The petite woman shuddered at the tone of his voice, as her violet gaze locked with his slate grey eyes. They were both gloriously naked, and covered in sweat as they sat apart from each other, facing one another as they worked their bodies to release. His voice washed over her senses, making her even more aroused, if that was even possible. Her nipples were stiff and aching, and her legs were spread as far as they would go as she rammed four fingers inside her tiny pussy. Ooohhh… the noises, the sweet sloshing noises of her juices made her even more horny than she felt watching him touch himself.

Byakuya's back was arched slightly as he worked his fist on his ramrod erection, tugging and pulling harshly along the thick, long shaft as he kept his eyes open and on his little sister. She smelled so sweet, musky and addictive that he felt as if he was quickly losing his sanity, but they had both lost that a long time ago. He watched her little fingers shove themselves roughly into her sweet little cunt, and his saliva filled his mouth as he thought of tasting her. In, out. In, out. He felt as if it were his fingers entering her pink sheathe, as if he was finger fucking her so hard that she was moaning from sensation, as if he was burying his aching cock deep inside of her womb, only to pull out and stab back again. Shit, he quickened the pace at which he ran his fingers over the mushroom head rapidly leaking pre-cum, as he thought of Rukia on her knees in front of him, her warm little mouth snug around his cock as he fucked her throat with his erection. He imagined the gagging noises she would make as he grabbed her hair and forced her to swallow him whole, her choking on his 10'' cock. Mmm….

They kept their eyes on each other, violet to slate grey, as they pleasured themselves, only separated by a small distance between them-a distance that reminded them of their label- siblings.

"_**Bya-Byakuya!"**_ Rukia cried out, as her movements turned desperate as she rammed fingers from one hand deep inside her pinkness, while the other rubbed at her erect little nub in fast, hard strokes. Gods, he was just as gone as her as he jerkily worked his length, his abdominal muscles contracting as he shuddered, matching Rukia perfectly as she trembled from sensations. Her pussy muscles contracted suddenly around her digits, and her body began to tremor and twitch with every rub of her clit.

Byakuya couldn't hold it off any longer, as he felt his balls tighten and his imminent orgasm exploded through him, he cried out her name in unison with her following scream of sensory overload.

"_**Rukia!"**_

"_**Byakuya!"**_

He came, shooting his thick white semen all over his futon and into his hand while he watched Rukia squirt her nectar onto the futon and drenched her fingers with it as well. After a while, their harsh breathing returned to normal and they smiled at each other, a dark, sexy shared feeling as they closed the distance between them. They didn't kiss, and they didn't touch, but they had found a loophole in their relationship and damned well loved to exploit it.

Rukia moaned softly when Byakuya took up her hand and begun to lick it, sucking her fingers clean of her own cum and taking his time to get every drop, his gaze hot in a way that had her core trembling with anticipation. When he offered his big, slender hand to her, she didn't hesitate to lave her tongue over it and swallow his thick, bitter seed, with a kind of greedy satisfaction at tasting her brother's lifeblood. It was so wrong yet so right, the taste of each other's cum on their tongues as they looked at each other. When they were finished, they both got dressed and slid into the futon. Rukia tied the sash on her sleeping yukata as she watched her brother's lean, muscular physique disappear under his silk robe as he joined her, his grey eyes soft as they both basked in the afterglow.

"_**Goodnight, Rukia."**_

The girl smiled softly at him, her luminous violet eyes revealing her sated lust.

"_**Goodnight, Nii-sama." **_

_**Whoa….shocker there! Remember, this isn't incest, alright? So please be kind in your reviews :***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N. : Hello lovelies, as promised before, here's some hot ByaRuki S~E~X! Honestly though, I really appreciate your reviews, favs n follows and they help me get off my bum n write for you. So, I wasn't sure what kind of sex I wanted to write about, so I chose humiliation, punishment sex with a dominant Bya Bya and a submissive Rukia, but you guys have to give me your feedback on it and whether you liked it/ didn't like it etc.i was trying to upload this for two days now, but my internet was being asinine. :/ also, I just want to quote one of my readers that left a review that totally expresses my feelings on this 'ship. You know who you are *wink wink*.**_

_**-**__**Byakuya has all the rights to bang the brains out of Rukia-**_

_**Rated M for AU, OOC, humiliation, domination, public sex, etc. do they have a rating for fucking your younger sister like an animal in front of your board of directors? XD **_

_**The Kuchiki Siblings-Beyond the Masks **_

Byakuya Kuchiki was a very patient, cold, calculating man that intimidating others with the mere closing of his heavily lashed eyes, a subtle nod of his raven head or his close proximity that whispered of sakura. He was the 28th head of the noble Kuchiki family, heir and CEO of Kuchiki Corp. and at the moment the #1 ranked hottest billionaire in GQ magazine, Asia. But at this very second, he was flaming, deathly mad. As he was the heir to the family, and an internationally renowned businessman that seeked to always uphold his family's name, his sister made it her mission in life to hamper his efforts. Little sister, Rukia Kuchiki, was by popular paparazzi nicknamed 'The Ice Princess'. She was his junior by 12 years, and though not related by blood, he often wondered just why he had asked his parents to adopt the girl when he was a teenager. She may have been adopted, and they may have had different blood but she had all the natural pride and arrogance of the Kuchiki Family ingrained in her, along with some less charming traits as well. Right now a few of them were splashed in live bloody color over the front page of the tabloid mag he had been brought this morning by his Board of Directors.

He forced himself to stay calm and in his usual role of stoic as he stood at the head of the grand conference table, his impassive grey eyes boring holes into the trashy photo on the cover. His sister was caught in some sleazy night club, with a handsome tanned orange haired man at her back, and a brawny, tattooed, red haired pineapple guy at her front, clearly engaging in sexual conduct as her mouth was fused to the orange haired man's own, while the other man explored her bare chest with his mouth and hands, her dress pulled down to her stomach and hiked to her thighs. Both men were only dressed in their trousers, but they couldn't be bothered by whoever saw them going at it against a wall inside of the club. He stole a glance at his watch as another five minutes rolled by. Well, he wouldn't have to wait much longer, his dearly loved sweet little sister was going to arrive soon, after all she had stakes in this company just like him, even though she rather preferred to play the troubled young heiress and go partying her way across the globe. Today was the day he was going to finally end this, and put her into the place she had rebelled from, which was to serve under him. He would not stand for her rebellion anymore, especially since he knew she did it just to spite him. He hated that she would bare herself like this, so recklessly, as if she was a loose woman when she was an esteemed Kuchiki princess. If anything, nothing got him madder than her unwillingness to be obedient. She was going to be the end of him one day.

At exactly a quarter of nine, seven minutes since Byakuya had called her to work, she arrived. She waltzed in gracefully, her petite, slender body adorned in a white structured dress from one of her French designers, the fabric stopping just shy of her thighs and white platform pumps dressed her feet, her body exuding the mouthwatering fragrance of Sakura petals and warm vanilla. Her ears were decorated with seven little hoops on one earlobe, while the other held an earring of the Kuchiki Crest and a half angel's wing cartilage hoop. Then there was her face, and what a beauty it was to look at. She had an arrogant kind of beauty that the Kuchiki was born with ; A dark bob of raven hair at her chin, Smooth, creamy white skin, dark, inky long lashes, a pert little nose, sharp cheekbones and plump, pale pink lips. While Byakuya knew for a fact that his Board of Directors were all ogling his sister, and no doubt staring at her while imagining her naked as she crossed the room, his eyes went immediately to her magnificent luminous lavender eyes. It was always her eyes, he knew, that showed exactly what she was feeling. And one look into them assured him she was enjoying his upset that her little stunt had cost him, in fact, she was smug, and proud of the fact that she had made him angry. A new surge of anger ran through Byakuya's veins, but instead of doing anything rash, he simply smirked.

She was petite, but she was all woman, from her modest breasts, to her toned body, to her narrow waist and curvaceous hips all the way down to her long, slim legs. And right now, she was the picture of temptation as a white angel, as she stopped right before him and the Board of Directors lustily eyeing her.

"Good morning, Byakuya", she greeted softly, in her breathy, husky voice, as her scent washed over him in their close proximity. He knew she wore this scent on purpose, just to taunt him as sakura was his scent, and had been his for many years.

"Good morning, Little Sister", he replied coolly, turning to his employees who were all now seated and waiting for him to begin.

Rukia and he stood at the head of the table, both silently measuring the other. She had gotten more beautiful, he realized, as his eyes skimmed over her face and the long bang that hung between her eyes, to her figure, to fall on the charm bracelet around her slim wrist, his face frowning slightly at it. He had bought that as a present for her many years ago, when she had now started high school, as a birthday gift. Unluckily, it had been around the same time he had stopped being close with her, as he began his life as a full international tycoon, always travelling, never at home.

"Shall we begin, Byakuya-sama?" Kisuke Urahara inquired, his voice holding some amusement as he regarded the siblings. These Board meetings never failed to be exciting, as the siblings always argued their way through the time, and yet Byakuya would threaten his little sister and she would just laugh, and proceed to do something more embarrassing that made the heir fume and want to strangle her, but then he would just leave her be.

When the Kuchiki Prince nodded, the rest of the members brought forth their copy of Rukia's latest adventure gracing the cover.

"Care to explain this, Rukia?" Byakuya asked in a monotone, his eyes on Rukia's smirking lips as she tried to maintain her serious expression. "Kuchiki Corp. is an international company with no time to entertain your frivolities. If you do not wish to be a part of this company, feel free to leave." Unlike his calm exterior, his words were laced with red, pulsating waves of fury. Why would she even be behaving like this in the first place? She was being so lewd, so sexual, so shameful with her body that he had to resist grabbing her and spanking her within an inch of her life. It was his right as her brother, adopted or not, to discipline her for her behavior.

Rukia held his slate grey eyes as she looked at the picture herself, intrigued by it. Well, well…who would've thought the reason her brother was this mad was because of a photo such as this? Then again, she knew how much he thought of morality and values, and how much he hated women who displayed themselves this way.

"Well, I don't particularly care to explain it, but I do know you desire an explanation, big brother. Simply put, they were my bed-partners for the night. Nothing more, nothing less. We were happened to be photographed while in the club, and I didn't know that it would escalate to such a matter. Women like this just annoy you, don't they Byakuya?"

"Yes, they do", he answered coldly, pushing the paper away in resentment. "And I will not stand for you behaving like this, Rukia. You are disgracing this family's name, you are making a fool of yourself and you are embarrassing me."

Rukia scowled and glared defiantly at the man she called 'brother'. "You won't stand for my behavior?" Her voice rose in pitch as she disregarded her polite etiquette and turned her anger on him. Fuck that.

"Last time I checked I was a free woman, and what I did, where I went, who I _fucked_ was my business, not your's. Don't you dare stand there and accuse me of making a fool of myself, not when you're just a stranger to me!"

"A stranger?" Byakuya's voice had gone deathly quiet, but his slate grey eyes were hard as he looked down at his younger sister. "I am your older brother! You may not like it, but you are my little sister and as such you have a role to play in this family, and this company."

"You. Are. Not. My. Brother." Rukia forced out through clenched teeth. "I'm leaving; you're wasting my time with your silly attempts at trying to fix me, when nothing's broke in the first place!"

"I hate you!" she spat. As soon as those words left her lips, all hell broke loose.

She didn't get very far before Byakuya's hand wrapped itself tightly around her wrist and threw her against the conference table. She cried out as she landed against it roughly, with Byakuya pressing his weight down on her back as her chest and face were pushed into the expensive wood.

"You hate me? You're going to regret saying that little sister," he whispered against the shell of her ear.

There was an onslaught of whispering and chairs scraping against the floor as some of the 12 man Board stood up in shock at their CEO's actions, all of them unsure of what they should do.

"No one is to leave," Byakuya commanded his voice slightly huskier.

Urahara, Soi Fon, Kyouraku, Ukitake and Uryu and Shinji were all acquaintances of Rukia, the rest of the Board comprised of Kuchiki relatives and cousins. Just what was Byakuya thinking?

"Get off me Byakuya! Are you mad?!" Rukia shouted, trying to push herself off the table and to her feet. But he didn't move, instead she felt the zipper at the back of her dress being yanked down roughly and she heard cloth tearing as he ripped the garment apart.

Her voice increased in pitch at his actions as he pulled her body up, only to pull the torn dress off her body as she shook with shock. His face was anything but calm, as his breath came in short pants and his nostrils flared, his slate grey eyes burned. It was so intense as he held her arms and stripped her, revealing her expanse of white creamy skin with the exception of her white lacey bra and boyshorts. She was limp from shock as he pulled off his tie and secured her wrists in front of her, before pulling her back against his body and forcing her to face the people in the room.

"W-why are you doing this?" She pleaded, her voice shaking with fear at her brother's behavior, yet she felt an odd mix of arousal and excitement because of this. Shit, she was so confused.

"Little sister, I'm doing this for your own good. You refuse to listen to words, so be it, then I will resort to disciplining you. Spare not the rod and spoil the child," Byakuya whispered hotly against her ear, his tongue peeking out to lick at it teasingly.

Though obviously frightened, Rukia moaned loudly at the action, as Byakuya licked at her neck while making her look at some of the people she has known for most of her life.

"B-Byaku-ya," she stuttered, tears of shame springing to her eyes as he continued to suckle her skin, causing her center to throb and pulse in want. When he didn't react as his hands came around her to cup her pert breasts and squeeze harshly, she sniffled a bit.

"Nii-sama, please," she begged, as his fingers massaged her mounds. "Don't."

What was he thinking? He was her brother, her big brother! He used to sit with her on his lap and play with her, read her stories; he used to sleep next to her since she was a child. So why, why was he doing this? The tears stung her eyes as she kept them at bay.

As if reading her mind, he chuckled cruelly. "Because Rukia, you called me a stranger. You said I wasn't your brother, remember? Didn't you just say that you hated me? I'm going to teach you a lesson today in obedience and respect."

With those words the cold, stoic Byakuya Kuchiki pushed everything off of the table closest to him, threw his sister on her back and began to shed his clothes. His suit jacket landed on the floor, followed by his silk red dress shirt and his white under shirt, leaving his upper body bare. Even as Rukia lay on the table, embarrassed and panicking and scared, she could not tear her eyes away from her big brother as he approached her, his body sculpted by the hands of a God and his face as beautiful as an angel's, framed by a curtain of dark silky hair and adorned by the heavy keikensan of the Kuchiki family. When her eyes fell on his smirking mouth, however, he looked like a fallen angel ready to destroy her, and a ripple of raw desire and fear ran down her back. This was so wrong and she still couldn't believe what was happening but it was clear that she was in big trouble.

Rukia tried to squirm away from Byakuya when he lifted her easily in one hand and dropped her entire body onto the table, before climbing up on it himself. He pushed her on her back, before spreading her thighs and settling in between them as he pinned her with his own body. Her hands lay outstretched and bound over her head, and she looked so tempting just sprawled so lavishly on the table. But Byakuya had other plans.

_**Riiipp! **_

The sound of tearing cloth filled the air as he ripped her bra in two, before throwing the ruined garment somewhere in the room. Rukia began to panic in earnest when Byakuya grabbed a handful of her thick locks to pull her head to his to take her lips in a rough, passionate kiss. Involuntarily, she moaned, parting her lips and giving him entrance to her hot mouth. He was thorough and desperate as he slithered his tongue against her's, forcing her to fight him and losing terribly as his hands wandered her body to grope and squeeze her modest breasts, then his fingers began to tug and pull at her mulberry nipples, elongating them.

"Ahh!" She cried out into his mouth, her protest muffled by his lips. When he broke their kiss, he shoved her head back as he ran his hand over her arched body, between her breasts and over her delicate rib cage. Her skin was flawlessly white and creamy, and Byakuya showed her off for everyone to see.

"My oh my, little sister. You sure have grown nicely. Beautiful little creature, aren't you?" Byakuya chuckled, circling one berry bud with his thumb.

"Ni…Ni-sama s-s-stop…" Rukia gasped, as her pussy gushed with warmth at his touches. "This is- isn't like you-u."

But he was staring at her in a way that made her feel even more naked than she was, as if he could see all of her secrets.

"Suddenly you call me Nii-sama? You know why I'm doing this to you Rukia, baby sister. You have to learn your place."

Seconds after Rukia felt tears form in her eyes as he put teeth to one breast while he used his fingers on the other. Even through the confusion, she could feel the pleasure, and she began to whimper as he tugged at her nipple with his teeth, making her pussy throb crazily. He got rougher and harsher with his ministrations and she cried out as she came, drenching her white panties with hot nectar. Byakuya took her mouth in a rough, hard kiss again before he began to leave big, painful bites along her smooth neck. Pulling her by her hair, he looked deep into those eyes and found his answer, his strengthening resolve.

"I thought you hated me Rukia?" He breathed, inhaling her sweet scent.

Rukia tried to calm her heart as she replied with a blush. "I don't really hate you, Nii-sama."

"Why do you trouble me so Rukia? If you don't hate me then why do these things?"

Rukia began to panic again. How was she supposed to tell him the truth? The reason she did acted out all the time was because she wanted attention, _his_ attention. It was so wrong to be in love with your own brother, but she couldn't help it.

Suddenly, there was an audible sound of tearing cloth as Byakuya ripped her panties off, using his teeth. With her body totally bare, Rukia averted her gaze as she felt herself get wetter under his stare and the fact that everyone else was watching them too made her more excited. Maybe she really was a closet exhibitionist. There was no time for thought though, when Byakuya grabbed her legs and spread them wide, to bury his nose in her blossoming pink folds and inhale her musk deeply. She cried out at the action, at the sheer eroticism of it as he finally touched her flesh with his tongue, before diving straight in.

He was a starving, desperate animal. And although he had started this in order to teach her a lesson, Rukia couldn't help but arch into his actions. He wielded his hot, long tongue like a weapon as he fucked her small sheathe with it, before he began to nibble on her clit, and Rukia couldn't hold it off when her pussy muscles clenched his tongue hard and she squirted her juices all over his face. She screamed loudly as she came, and it bounced off the interior of the office deliciously ringing in Byakuya's ears.

"Do you still hate me Rukia? Am I still a stranger?" Byakuya demanded, as he unzipped his trousers and stood, stripping off the rest of his clothing and baring himself to her as she lay there panting.

Audible gasps were heard around the table as eyes fell on a naked Byakuya and his ten inch erect cock, the head red and swollen and dripping with precum. Rukia swallowed when her eyes saw it, and her spasming pussy cart wheeled into another set of aftershocks.

"Let's get better acquainted then."

Rukia whimpered when Byakuya flipped her roughly on her stomach, as her hips stayed in the air and she rested on her elbows. He pulled apart her legs roughly, before ramming his cock inside of her pussy with no preamble.

"Ahhhh!" Rukia shrieked this time, a high pitched sound of half pleasure, half pain. She was so full; she thought she was going to break. Her pussy leaked as he throbbed inside her, before strong hands latched onto her slender hips and he began to fuck her in earnest. She whimpered and moaned as he set a brutal, punishing rhythm, where he buried himself to the hilt inside of her, tearing her snug little sheathe as he pulled right back out to only stab in again. Each thrust hit her womb, and Byakuya angled his hips so that his cock would hit her sweet spot with each thrust. God, she felt so good, she was as tight as a virgin!

Growling, he pulled her hips against his thrust as he tried to get deeper, to go harder, spurred on by her screams and whimpers.

"What am I to you Rukia? Do you hate me?" He grunted between thrusts.

Rukia fought hard to answer him.

"N-nn-no, Nii-sammaa, I love you. I love you!" She screamed, as her pert little breasts jiggled from the hard thrusts.

"Will you ever disobey me again baby sister? Will you fuck other men to annoy me?" this time his words were a growl.

"N—Neverr! Nii-sama…nii-sama is the only man who will fuck me. Only Nii-sama!"

When Rukia felt a hand jerk her hair back, she was surprised to feel Byakuya push her down onto the wood as he bent over her and began to fuck her faster, his hips pistoning hard against her ass as he slapped one cheek harshly with stinging strikes.

It was as raw, and rough and brutal as rape as he hit her womb as hard as possible, sending jolts of pleasure through her as he crouched over her small body. He buried his cock as deep as it would go, and his thrusts were so hard that the table began to shake under their rigorous movements. Without warning Byakuya buried his teeth in her shoulder harshly, the sharp canines breaking the soft skin as he quickened his strokes, and the slapping of her ass became a blur between thrusts. They were both close on the edge, and Rukia's entire body trembled and spasmed as Byakuya pushed her closer.

Nearly there, he grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head back painfully so that he could slither his tongue into her mouth to fuck her mouth until her saliva over flowed from her lips and she gagged due to lack of air before he pulled away. He held her head up as he fucked her, and made her look at the faces of the twelve members of the Board of Directors as they rutted like animals.

"Look at them Rukia", Byakuya growled animalistically. "Look at them as I fuck you. You love it don't you? You love my cock fucking your slutty pussy?"

"Yesssssss! I love it! More Nii-sama! Fuck me until I break! Harder, harder! My pussy wants your cock to rip me up!" she screamed, saliva running out of one corner of her mouth as her breasts jiggled and her body shook under Byakuya's hard thrusts.

Byakuya howled, a loud, haunting sound as he began to buck his hips in a frenzy against her delectable little ass, his slapping singing in the air among her screaming and his growls as he stabbed at her pussy with his cock, ripping the soft flesh with his harsh treatment. His balls tightened as he neared his release, and he sent Rukia over the edge first as she shrieked his name, her body spasming and squirting so hard that she almost lost consciousness and she slumped onto the table, her eyes closed as she rode the waves of orgasm. With her sheathe squeezing him in its vice and milking him for all he was worth Byakuya roared and shot his cum into her, thick white ropes of semen that creampied in her quivering cunt so prettily. As he slumped over her, he refused to pull out but stayed lying over her, with his cock still in her as he tried to return to normal. Gently, he grabbed her hair and pulled her to him for a soft, wet kiss that had her opening her eyes and staring hazily at him. Then, she smiled, a mischievous smile before sighing lightly.

"If you had just done that years ago then I wouldn't have had to waste so much time fucking other guys," she mumbled, before blushing cutely.

Byakuya groaned and nuzzled her neck. His little sister was going to be the death of him one day.

_**~~~~~ So lemme have it guys, your honest opinions. Tell me if you liked it, or not, even complain it's all good! they forgot about everyone else lol! XD~~~~~ the flu's a nasty little bugger but I shall triumph! Have a gr8 week n review! Also I think I'm gonna post this as a stand alone story as well, what d'you guys think?**_

_**Also, thanks for the shout out Infinitely-Bleached! Much love to ya and keep on writing!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. hii guys! Sorry guys, but I just can't ignore being insulted. Constructive criticism, yes but personal insult, Fuck no! I'm gonna tell y'all straight, when I said read, review, complain etc. I was referring to **my** readers, who I always get feedback from, not some pussy who don't got the balls to use their actual account and comes online as PWP, and uses the review button to rape my story and then go on to flame me like you're sending me to hell. Here's some advice, I put up a warning for my stories, and they're pretty easy to get unless you're too illiterate to understand English. Furthermore, if you don't like my stories, then muthafucka don't read 'em! P.S. I'm awful sorry if you don't get laid, but sugar, my boyfriend loves it that I'm this smutty. As for a nun, I always wanted to try role play, but I'll get back to ya on that.**

Rated M for sex, AU, OCC, slight kink and sexy, older men with huge dicks XD. Basically just a lemon.

_**Doctor/ Patient Confidentiality-Sharing Secrets **_

"_You have a problem, Rukia, and I'm sending you to this institution to get help and become the noble woman I want you to be. Dr. Aizen is the best, and if he sees to you, you are sure to improve."_

Rukia Kuchiki chewed on her lip nervously, although she was mighty irritated at the point in time as well. Her brother's words kept playing themselves over and over in her mind, and she scowled as she looked up at the building she was supposed to enter. He had booked her an appointment at Espada Medical Services, with the renowned Dr. Aizen Sousuke, expert therapist and counselor. Why, you may wonder, but the answer was so ridiculous.

Byakuya believed she had a _problem_. And not just any problem at that. He firmly believed Rukia slept with and dated men that he would not approve of on purpose. In his mind, she was doing this as a way to rebel against him, but in truth, Rukia simply preferred such men. She wanted men that were honest, straight forward, rough, strong, persistent and good looking. The soft handed, waited on noble men were disgusting to her. So she dated her type. All of her exes had been like that; Ashido, Kaien, Renji, Ichigo, even Hisagi. But before their relationship could blossom into something serious, her brother made sure to destroy it. He claimed it was in her best interest, but she knew it was only because he didn't approve.

With a resigned sigh, she pushed the door open and entered the building. The first thing she noticed was that the décor was amazing, minimalistic properties with traits of traditional Japan influence and modern shapes. The waiting room was large and beautiful, and as she made her way to the secretary's desk, her eyes widened at the people. The woman behind the desk was gorgeous, with classic Barbie looks and blonde hair, while her body was extremely curvaceous and her breasts were as big as watermelons. She suddenly felt self conscious of her petite build and slender body, and the grey satin shirt and black skirt ensemble felt like it clung way too much to her skin.

"Good Morning", Rukia began softly; "I'm here to see Dr. Aizen. My name is Rukia Kuchiki."

The secretary smiled at her and nodded towards the door immediately across from her own desk. "Dr. Aizen has been expecting you. You may go on inside."

_Okay…_ Rukia thought to herself, as she walked to the door and knocked politely before being invited in.

He was old. That was the first thing that her mind registered upon entry into his office, a sleek, silver and white fortress. He wasn't 'old' old though, he was around her brother's age, late thirties or so, but definitely not elderly. A gentleman if she'd ever seen one.

"Oh, hello Miss Kuchiki. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm your doctor, Aizen Sousuke", he stated politely, his voice amicable as he stood to greet her.

He was sort of what she was expecting, except he was older than she had guessed, with a tall, muscular build, chocolate brown eyes and brown hair slicked back carefully. He wore smart, sleek glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose and he was dressed nicely like a man of her brother's age and manner, in an ash grey pair of trousers and a navy blue shirt, his black shiny loafers complimenting him.

"Nice to meet you too, Dr. Aizen," she replied, taking his proffered hand in a firm shake. "I assume my brother already told you all of the details."

When Aizen gestured to a large, black leather couch across from his desk, she thankfully seated herself while he picked up a file from his table top and rolled his chair over to face the couch and her.

"Byakuya was a friend of mine from college; we went to Toudai together, so naturally if he needed help I would offer. But he called to tell me that he wanted me to see his little sister, so I told him that I would speak to you alone. So Miss Kuchiki, why exactly are you here?"

Rukia scoffed before replying. "My brother, he thinks that I have a problem."

When he simply raised in eyebrow as he waited for her to continue, she spoke again. "He thinks that I purposely date men that he doesn't approve of just to spite him."

Aizen reclined in his chair and scribbled something down in the file, before meeting her eyes again.

"Do you?" he asked with interest.

Rukia chuckled at his question. "Actually, no, I don't. You see, I'm just naturally attracted to the type of men that brother would never let me be with."

"And what type would that be?"

"Hmm…well, I prefer men my age, honest, persistent, rough, muscular, strong men."

"You're confident about what you want then. So tell me, why don't you compromise and date a man your brother chooses for you? I'm sure Kuchiki's taste is still impeccable," Aizen complimented.

Rukia stared at him. "Are you serious? The men he would have me be with are all older, mature and soft handed, with a servant catering to their every need. I like real men, men that can actually keep up with me."

"So you are attracted to men that can appease your…sexual desires?"

Rukia blushed at the question, turning a bright red at his implication. "Yes."

"So, Miss Kuchiki, what about yourself sexually? Are you a sexual person or do you prefer the attention these men give you?"

"Well to be honest, I love sex. I seriously enjoy sex, but its hard finding a partner outside of my type that can give me the gratification and stamina I require. As for marriage, I need for my husband to keep up with me, and brother's choices cannot." Rukia sighed and snuggled back into the comfortable couch, clean scent of leather tickling her nose. It was oddly calming to talk to this man, unlike what she had conjured up in her mind.

"As we are on the topic of sexuality, do you have any attraction towards Byakuya?" Aizen kept eye contact with her as he waited for her reaction. It was curious, this new patient of his. She was wealthy, successful in her job as one of Kuchiki Corps. Directors, and very desirable.

Contrary to his expectations, she laughed. A girlish giggle slipped past those pale pink lips as she brought a hand to her mouth. "I don't know if you are aware, but he is very attractive. And as his adopted sister, I have to hold that opinion as well. Once or twice I did wonder how it would feel to fuck him, but then I'd remember how annoying he could be. So, I stick with my type. But he hates it. He always has a problem with my boyfriends, he threatens them, attacks them, anything he can to get them to break up with me and then he tries to get me together with some rich heir. Sometimes I wonder if it's him with a complex."

Aizen was wondering the exact same thing, and he wouldn't put it past himself that Byakuya had feelings for the woman before him. He couldn't blame the man though; she was just so very attractive. Big, doe eyes the shade of amethysts, thick black lashes, high cheekbones, pale white skin and a full head of raven short tresses. Then there was her body, so delicately petite, with lithe muscles and subtle curves. Whether she knew it or not, she was a temptress. And as a man, he wanted her, badly.

"What makes up the biggest part of your relationships? Arguments, love, lust- "

"Sex, she shrugged, answering plainly. "I have very physical relationships, but sex is the biggest factor of it."

"Okay, and hearing that, would you consider what being with an older man would feel like? I can assure you it's not all tea and bonsai," he joked, but his brown eyes were intense with heat.

Rukia gazed into his eyes, and the sly smirk on his lips assured her that he was coming on to her. Strangely, she felt herself give in to the offer, wondering if this man held the answer to her so called 'problem'. Maybe trying the other side wasn't such a bad idea.

"Are you offering, Doc? Because I'm interested to see what your hobbies consist of", she teased, sitting up and leaning forward into Aizen's body.

"Think of it like reviewing your notes, and feel free to stop me if this all gets too much for you", Aizen breathed against her lips.

Rukia grinned and peeked her tongue out to lick his top lip. "I can promise you that nothing is too much for me, I happen to be very capable."

In a second his strong, big hands pulled her off of the couch and onto his lap. She gasped to feel the bulge of his erection between her legs as he pulled her body flush into his and began to grind into her, his erection teasing her pussy through her panties. She moaned, and when she leaned in to kiss him, she was surprised when he pushed her head away to latch onto her neck with his teeth instead. The grinding between them intensified and while laving her neck with his wet, hot tongue, Aizen managed to pull her shirt out of her skirt and rip it open, baring her naked chest to him. He grinned at her lack of underwear and immediately brought a hand to tease her breasts, his fingers pulling and tugging on the pink tiny nipples until they peaked into rigid tips. Instead of trying to kiss him again, she went straight for his immaculate shirt, twisting her hands in the fabric and tearing it open to rake her fingernails roughly down his muscular chest and washboard abs. He groaned softly and grabbed a handful of her bobbed raven locks to drag her face to his to smash his mouth against her's. The kiss was rough and sloppy, but he dealt it with such skill that her tongue couldn't keep up and she had to surrender, letting him take charge. While he tongue fucked her mouth, his hands pleasured her breasts as their hips continued to grind against each other, her pussy gushing with juice as she became turned on beyond belief. She cried out when his mouth took one of her breasts into it's hot cavern, and he began to suckle her feverishly, while his hands clawed at her skirt, pushing it up on her toned stomach before pulling at her pink satin panties. When his mouth switched to the other breast, her hand delved between them and unbuttoned his pants, pausing their actions long enough so that she could yank his zipper down and let his cock spring free from its confines. Both of them would've liked to explore each other's body thoroughly first, but they couldn't wait that long. They needed to feel one another now. She glimpsed the thick, long organ as it slapped against her mound playfully, erect in its ten inches of glory and she felt him grab her by her thighs, lifting her slightly to poke his tip against her entrance. They didn't speak; he just looked her straight in the eyes before impaling her on his cock, sheathing her fully in one smooth move. She shrieked, half in pain, half in pleasure as he throbbed inside of her, painfully stretching her pussy to take his size.

She moaned loudly when he began to lift her only to slam her against his hips, teasing her core before he started a fast, brutal pace. Rukia grit her teeth as she rode him, and his hands gripping her buttocks aided their thrusts as they fucked, and her hands unconsciously travelled to his hair to grab a handful of those soft locks. Without warning, Aizen stood while still buried inside of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist to stay off the ground, then he suddenly pulled out and threw her against the leather couch gently. She found herself propped up on her elbows while she lay on all fours on the couch, her knees sinking into the material as he plunged into her again. His cock made deep and hard thrusts, before suddenly slowing so he could grind and rotate his hips into small, tight circles while his hand came down between them to rub at her slippery clit. Rukia was going out of her mind in pleasure, just as he built up his movements and she was close, he would slow down and make those maddening little circles with his hips as he tweaked her clit. She was aching on the edge, ready to go but she needed him to go fast and hard and to stop teasing her. Her pussy twitched, and she began shaking slightly. Oh God! It was torture!

Aizen grunted as he teased her, changing his pace again but he was wearing thin on patience today and preferring to give her a good, hard fuck, he abandoned his game and gripped her neck with one hand snugly, while the other held onto her hip as leverage to pull her body against his to deepen his thrusts as he continued to do her doggy style. Her already tight pussy was even tighter, making him feel as if she were a virgin with her small little cunt, and he got a sadistic edge off stuffing her until she was overfull of his monstrous cock.

With a growl, he switched his pace to the fast one of earlier and he began to buck his hips against her ass in frenzied thrusts, his hand around her neck holding her in place as his grip on her hip deepened the thrusting. Rukia's mouth was open in pleasure, saliva running out of one side as he fucked her hard, her pert little breasts bouncing cutely in the air. The hand on her hip snaked down between their bodies to find her sensitive bundle of nerves and he began to rub her clit frantically as he felt his own end coming. He couldn't hold out much longer and judging from her spasming and clenching inner walls of her pussy, neither could she.

Rukia moaned loudly as his hips pistoned into her core, his cock hitting her womb so hard with every thrust she was blind in pleasure that she almost forgot that she wasn't on the pill, and as he fucked her he wasn't wearing a condom either. The feeling of his cock sliding into her as he fucked her hole bareback made her realize the error in the situation.

"Ahhhhh! Nooooo! Don't cum…inside!" Rukia screamed, as her velvety walls constricted around his cock, his hips pistoning into her pussy.

Aizen groaned gutturally as he tightened his grip on her hips to bruising, as he slammed her body against his hips forcefully, trying to get as deep into her as he could upon feeling his balls tighten.

"Take it all", he growled lowly, before slamming her one more time against him, burying his cock deeply into her womb. In that moment, he roared his release as he shot his hot, thick cream inside of her, and his release triggered her own orgasm as she screeched loudly and erupted into tremors of pleasure, her vision blinding over as she came hard on his cock, her juices squirting out to drench his flesh. It was the very first time she had ever cum so hard that she had blacked out for a second.

With a satisfied moan, Aizen pulled out and collapsed onto the couch, bringing Rukia's boneless body to rest on top of his chest as he lay panting up at the white, reflected ceiling.

Rukia took a while to catch her breath, her mind in a state of disbelief at what had just happened. She had just fucked her doctor, Byakuya's friend from college and a total stranger at that, and she fucking loved it! It had been easily the best sex of her life so far, and looking over at the thirty something, reserved, polished gentleman who had just given it to her, she felt herself swoon.

Rukia turned her head up to look at Aizen. "Maybe what I really need is an older, more experienced man," she huffed out.

Aizen Sousuke smiled his heart stopping smile and removed his glasses, before running a hand over his sex hair, smoothing the slick strands back into place. "I do believe you're on to something, Miss Kuchiki."

Rukia arched one elegantly thin eyebrow at his address. "I do believe you can call me by my name_, __**Sousuke**_, considering what just occurred between us."

Her pussy clenched in anticipation when he gave her a sly look, his soft brown eyes running ever so slowly over her petite, tempting half clothed body.

"As you wish, _**Rukia**_."

Rukia smirked, her pink lips in a devastating pout as she crawled atop his body before straddling his hips, her hand going to grasp his heavy, thick cock as she guided it to her entrance, pleased that he was once again hard.

"So, Dr. Sousuke, ready to go over my notes?" she purred, her violet eyes twinkling wickedly.

Aizen grinned, his hands moving to grasp her hips harshly. "Of course, love. You are in need of help and I'm more than happy to oblige you."

They both moaned loudly as she impaled herself on him, and they began their second round of hard, desperate fucking, the sound of slapping skin and moans, groans, grunts and whimpers filling the sound-proofed room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~

_**A.N. and whaddya think? I wrote this one as a request by my readers, but I promise I am writing a part 2 to the previous chapter of the ByaRuki fic. I've never written an AizenRuki before so tell me what you thought my dear readers. And no flames plz!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A.N:Guys you wouldn't believe my computer deleted the second part of the ByaRuki one I'd promised so right now I'm re typing it but until then I had written this one. So this is a RukiUlquii with Grimmjow observing and being a perv lol. But to let you guys know, I'm gonna stop at story 10 cause of business school. It's really hectic right now…**_

_**Just a treat for you guys to make up for the looooooong delay jajaja :p. this one is a drabble story (methinks) but whatevs, read and gimme y'all feedback. Pwease? Thanks for your support everyone!**_

_**Warning- rated for voyeurism, bathroom sex and great athleticism.**_

_Prompt: Don't judge a photograph._

Grimmjow scowled and took a long drag off of his cigarette, his glaring at nothing in particular giving him the space away from these lurking, desperate women trying to draw his attention in this dive. Las Noches was a little hole in the wall, slinky and run down club full of young people, usually out for the cheap drinks or to get laid. He scowled again, as he cursed his cousin in his head repeatedly. Why the fuck did he even bother with that emo kid again for? They agreed to meet for drinks at nine with the emo kid-Ulquiorra- and his first steady girlfriend, Rukia. Personally, Grimmjow wouldn't have given a rat's ass, but seeing as it was emo kid, the one relative he considered himself kin with besides his lil' sis Neliel, he decided to come. The brat had even scored himself a girlfriend, the first time for him. Not that the Rukia chick was bad or anything, but he just didn't get it. He took a last drag from his smoke and crushed it out as he harked back to the memory of the first time he saw a picture of her.

She was small, slender and pale, a miniature ballet dancer perhaps, but she immediately made his off list. She had an ok face, cute, stunning eyes the color of blue, violet or something in between, but when it came to her assets, she was flat. Ok maybe he was judging her harshly, but a woman like that; he'd break her in half in bed, especially since she wouldn't be able to keep up. She looked too innocent, too fragile, and too soft. Personally, Grimmjow loved his women to have actual figures, big breasts, wide hips, big ass. He didn't like ones that looked like porcelain dolls. Sighing now, he ran a hand through his unruly turquoise locks, his black t shirt, black jeans and black boots helping him disappear into the night at the corner of the room. Maybe he should just bail out now when-

"You aren't thinking of running out now, are you?"

Grimmjow startled, as he turned his head to the side to see the woman who had just whispered in his ear. He rubbed at his neck absently, secretly trying to rub away the goose bumps now on the spot where her breath had touched.

"Look, I ain't here to get a woman or anything so it's better if you get the fuck out of my way bitch," he snarled, irritated at his luck and getting startled by a woman of all things.

The woman smirked, a devious twist of plump, crimson lips as she regarded him with narrowed eyes and hands folded over her chest.

"Tsk, testy aren't you? Here's some news for you, I'm not interested. As for getting out of your way, this club isn't yours." Her soft, husky voice sounded arrogant, and Grimmjow seethed. No one was supposed to have a bigger ego than him, let alone a lowly woman!

His eyes flickered over her small build, the dark club only allowing so much. Dark hair cropped at her jaw, a long slim neck, her black off the shoulders top going down to billowy sleeves at her elbows and the end cropped above her stomach. Dark jeans rode low on her hips, her outfit ending with a pair of wedge heels. Well, well, well she didn't look too bad after all, maybe he was interested now. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at her smug look.

"I don't take orders from women", he chuckled. "Now beat it."

She smiled her expression smug. "Make me."

Grimmjow snarled his reflexes fast as he grabbed for her, but the tiny little thing slithered out of his grasp with a smirk. He found himself grinning, his blood pumping as he considered their mating dance. It was the first time he found a woman who actually pissed him off enough to attack, and when he attacked, it usually ended with him wanting to fuck her. Laws of the jungle; he swore by them.

On the second grab he caught her, and in one swift move had her pinned against the wall with her hands held in his secure grip while the other was wrapped loosely around her fragile neck, his mouth against her ear as her bittersweet scent flooded his nostrils, making him growl in annoyance and lust. It was just so tempting…

The woman wasn't concerned, however, as she looked past them to someone else before meeting Grimmjow's wild eyes.

"That was unexpected, but I had fun", she chuckled, before looking behind them again.

"Babe? Let's wrap this up, I need a drink," she called, and Grimmjow turned puzzled eyes to see none other than emo kid Ulquiorra staring at them with a slight smirk.

"Sorry we got here a bit late, Grimmjow," he greeted in his usual monotone, "But can you let down my girlfriend now?"

_Girlfriend?_ What the heck was going on?

Ten minutes later, the three of them sat at the crammed bar, sipping their drinks as they talked.

"Sorry about that, but I was just curious as to how you'd behave. I expected you to slap me, not sniff me though", Rukia mused, as she swirled her vodka around. "I mean, Ulquii talks about you a lot, so I had to try."

Grimmjow winced at the mention of emo kid's pet name. Why the fuck would he let her call him that in public? Then there was the whole sniffing thing, he was all attracted and ready to mate her when he found out that she already belonged to his cousin. Che, what a fucking letdown.

"He don't talk that much about you, but he showed me your picture. You look different." Grimmjow managed to reply gruffly.

"Oh, baby, didn't I tell you to stop carrying around that photo?" Rukia pouted, running her hand over Ulquiorra's lanky arm. She turned her gaze to Grimmjow and winked playfully. "Sorry Grimm, that's a photo a few years back. As you can see I changed a bit."

She was still lacking in his type, but she was a stunning little thing. Round little ass, bubbly pert tits, and all toned and lithe with mile long slim legs. And her face was good too, but he had been wrong about her eyes. They were a unique violet, shimmering and beautiful with thick black lashes. Damn, how the hell did Ulquiorra manage to snag her?

He watched as she and Ulquiorra brushed hands, before sharing a soft look and a playful smile. She drained her glass, her fourth straight vodka, and finished the beer she had ordered before sliding off the bar stool and brushing her lips over her boyfriend's neck, her hand gripping his hair roughly. To a guy it would seem loving, but when Grimmjow looked at the women ogling emo kid, he realized that she was laying claim. What a feisty little woman.

"Gotta use the bathroom", she apologized, "see you guys in a sec."

Grimmjow watched her carefully as she waded through the stacked club, her ass moving temptingly in those jeans and he hissed at the sight. Taking a gulp from his whiskey, he turned his attention to his cousin.

"So, that's Rukia", he stated. It'd be way better if he didn't let his cousin know of his lust towards her, he didn't need a fight tonight.

Ulquiorra watched his blue haired cousin with a smirk. "I showed you a photo before. Besides, she isn't your type."

Hmm, looks like there was no point since he could see right through him.

"Psh, right. I'm all about the figure, with nothing up in the head. So, how is it?"

Ulquiorra smiled, actually smiled as if he had an inside joke. "I love her. She's perfect."

Grimmjow laughed, a deep belly busting laugh at that. Who would've thought it? Emo boy and a normal chick?

"You serious? Well, fuck me. She's a bit lacking on the body, but damn, I thought you and that Inoue chick with the giant rack were going somewhere. Don't you still talk at least, 'cause that's a waste," he said seriously.

"Inoue's history", Rukia said simply, as she wormed her way between the two men again at the bar. "As for fucking you, well it would be impossible as I love your cousin, and what with my lack of body etc."

Grimmjow grinned as he tried not to splutter on his beer. This chick was seriously sassy, not to mention admirable.

"Oh, so Rukia, what are you into, besides emo kid?"

Rukia winked at the blueberry and quirked an eyebrow. "Why don't you guess Grimmy?"

The music quaked throughout the room as they drank and spoke, eventually moving from the bar to the dance floor as eleven o' clock rolled into midnight. They danced together, all three of them for a bit before Grimmjow broke off and headed back to the bar to smoke and watch them. They were basically having sex on the hardwood, grinding, kissing, touching, groping among the sweaty bodies. He wasn't surprised when emo kid walked off to the bathroom, he hadn't left since they arrived and Grimmjow himself went twice already. He watched Rukia for a bit before turning away, and when he looked back she'd disappeared. Oh well. Polishing off his ninth drink, he stood as he felt the familiar need to pee. Well shit.

Sauntering off on tipsy feet, he made his way to the bathroom, made it to the stall, relieved himself and washed his hands before walking out. He was walking past the female bathroom when he heard it, the shaky moan of his cousin, Ulquiorra. But what the hell was he doing there? He had better not be cheating on Rukia, or else he was gonna beat his fucking face into a –

" Rukia!" Without realizing it, he had sauntered into the room. And he had to be drunk cause he wasn't seeing this.

Ulquiorra gasped loudly as she rode him like a fucking horse, his white cock slamming into her small, pink pussy. It was Rukia having sex with his cousin. And she was naked, showing him her perfectly sculpted body, toned and lithe muscles with pert titties and a tiny waist flaring out into wide hips with a shapely bottom.

"Harder, fuck me baby. Harder!" She moaned, as her pert tits bounced nicely from her position above him. Emo kid was stretched out on the counter, hands braced behind him as she slammed herself down on him, her hands fisted in his raven hair. Damn…

Grimmjow stood absently in the same spot, his eyes locked on the petite woman as he wondered why he wasn't leaving. Suddenly, something she'd said earlier re-surfaced in his hazy mind.

"_What do you do for a living girl? You look like a dancer", he'd said._

_She had given him a long, heated look before answering. "I'm an ex-gymnast, and I did contemporary dance when I was young, but I'm all into endurance. It's the adrenalin rush, even though right now I'm a sports fitness model."_

Well fuck it that explains a lot. Although the way they were fucking were akin to animals mating, free, wild and hurried. At a particularly loud moan from her, he withdrew from his thoughts and found himself watching with a strange interest as Ulquiorra bent her over the edge of the counter and fucked her doggy style, his cock pistoning into her bare pussy, her pale white skin stretching over her entire form. She was gripping the counter hard and he could hear emo kid moaning and growling as she whimpered and talked dirty to him, all the while slamming herself back into his hips with his thrusts.

"C'mon, faster, fuck me faster. Oh God, oh God!" She screamed, as one of her boyfriend's hands disappeared in front of her to tweak at her clit roughly.

Her body started shaking and suddenly she tensed, a shriek tearing from her throat as she squirted all over the floor, her orgasm blinding her temporarily giving Ulquiorra the chance to change their position again.

She moaned when he re arranged her body so that she lay flat on the counter and pushed her legs up to her ears without a hitch. Damn was she flexible. She started to whimper when he began to thrust into her roughly, his cock practically stabbing her womb as he sucked on one pert breast, biting roughly as he covered her neck with hard bite marks. When she screamed again, he bit harder drawing blood before smashing his mouth against her's and upping the pace. The sound of their skin slapping violently filled the room amid their moaning, and Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes off of the couple.

Suddenly she screamed again and more cum squirted out of her pussy and onto Ulquiorra, whose fast strokes became erratic as he pistoned his hips into her before suddenly tensing. Before he could cum, she wrapped a small hand around his huge organ and pressed down, stopping his orgasm. Ulquiorra screamed, right before he let out a long groan as his girlfriend fell to her knees and swallowed him whole. He fisted his hands in her short raven locks as he fucked her throat, burying his cock so fast and hard into her mouth she could barely breathe but with her mouth on his cock and her hands playing with his balls he shuddered as he came, shooting his entire load of thick white semen into her little mouth. To her credit, Rukia swallowed it all before he pulled her up and crushed his mouth against her's, before pushing her onto her back on the counter and burying his face in her pussy. She screamed as he ate her out, fucking her with his tongue while making delicious circles around her over sensitive clit so that she tensed suddenly, her back arching as she gripped onto his hair hard and bucked her hips against his mouth as she rode out her orgasm. They took a few seconds to recover, while staring at each other, before she pounced at him again and latched onto his neck, wrapping her legs around his hips as he held her up by her thighs and they proceeded to fuck again. Grimmjow groaned mentally and looked down at his crotch and the bulge there, before getting comfortable in his hidden corner and snaking a hand into his jeans. Jeez, didn't this woman turn off her sex drive?

That was gonna be the last time he would make the mistake of judging someone by a photo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A.N- thank u guys for ur reviews n suggestions, however I don't think I'll be writing more AizenRuki at the **__**moment.**__** I can't see myself writing Isshin with Rukia either (sorry guys). But =) as promised here is the 2**__**nd**__** part of the byaruki fic which came right before the aizenRuki one. As Aii-sakurai threw out a pretty sadistic idea, I took it under consideration but it has my signature twist on it. Thank you my loves: Obsessed dreamer, ra7matigorti2, corvusraven,**_ _**Voltaire Rousseau, Guests, vampirelover,yuzy,ceiyn,sen,konata1998,starcakes, anonymous, Pamila de castro, YukiMC and not forgetting my dude TheEmoVanity.(sorry if I forgot anyone, but know that I value your support n thankies). Your reviews are the reason this is still running, but I've decided to make this collection into 10 one shots. Which is why there are officially only a few installments left before I resume my other fics. And you're right Obsessed dreamer, I'd totally pack a whip and sport a leather bustier XD**_

Rated for torture, orgasms and hot, hard sex.

_**The Kuchiki Siblings-Beyond the Masks **_

_**Part II- My only**_

Byakuya smirked to himself as he stepped into the elevator, before programming it for his stop at his Penthouse apartment as he mused silently to himself. Recently, his live had been more than amazing both in the business world and his personal matters. Namely, Rukia. His little sister now knew her place, as she once again addressed him as Nii-sama, and they worked together frequently at Kuchiki Corp. with a new respect and companionship between them. But outside of work and to the knowledge of the single twelve members on the Board, Rukia was much more than a pretty face. She was his, in every way possible and as soon as he figured out a way for them to be together, or if he didn't, they would always be linked in a unique way. But he much preferred laying claim to her, as he wasn't one to ignore what his little sister instilled in the hearts of men unknowingly. He frowned lightly when the elevator paused at midway to let a young, voluptuous blond on, and he looked away when the woman batted her eyes at him. He ignored her advances until he reached her stop, and waited impatiently until the elevator reached his floor. He was smiling as he envisioned his Rukia, lying on his California King sized bed with white silk sheets, wearing nothing but her red lacey French panties and her addictive musk coupled with sakura essence. His cock twitched in his tailored trousers at the thought, and he couldn't wait to get beyond that door and sink himself into her tight, little cunt, the perfect way to wrap up a hectic, long workday. The thought of her fleshy, velvetine walls squeezing the hell out of him shot a bout of lust straight to his cock.

As he neared the door, he heard voices from beyond the heavy, polished oak, and a frown once again marred his beautiful features. Had he been expecting company? Doubtful, he approached quietly.

When he finally opened the door and stepped into the foyer, his blood froze in his veins and silent anger clouded his visage. Rukia sat in the living room, a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc opened on the coffee table, and two glasses of the delicious drink were being held in each hand as she offered one to her companion, Byakuya's very own employee, Shuuhei Hisagi. Well, not just an employee. Hisagi was the vice president of the Legal Department in K-Corp, and the boy had served the company and himself loyally for ten years or so. Professionally, there was no complaint on his abilities but he would've done well not to go around looking like a delinquent with those tattoos on his face. But back to the point…why was he in his apartment with Rukia alone? And why was she so comfortable around him?

"Ah! Good evening Nii-sama, welcome home!" Rukia greeted warmly, as her violet doe eyes fell on him, glittering prettily in the orange glow of the evening sunset. Normally those words made him soften inside every time he heard them, but he couldn't shake his irritation.

He knew that his sister was quite oblivious at times, and granted that this was her home, she didn't think much of walking around wearing next to nothing but this was no different as she sat comfortably beside their guest in nothing but a silver silk slip that brushed her thighs, her delicate feet bare with her hair mussed and wearing no makeup. It somehow made him even more annoyed. This Rukia was his alone; the stripped down, natural relaxed side of herself saved only for him, or so he thought.

"Kuchiki-sama, good evening", Hisagi greeted politely, albeit sheepishly. His dark eyes skittered about, but didn't make contact with Byakuya's and the Kuchiki felt irritation grow when his eyes met Rukia's easily. Something had happened here, or was happening and for a moment Byakuya wondered if he could simply ditch the pleasantries and just punch him in his face before throwing him out of his apartment. Except he was the Byakuya Kuchiki, Ice King of K-Corp and he had an image to uphold. Forcing himself not to growl, he smoothed his hair and placed his cool, expressionless expression on his face and began to play host.

"Good evening, Hisagi. I was not aware that we were expecting your company today. Apparently my assistant did not do her duties properly once again," Byakuya stated, as he walked into the room and set his briefcase down on the foyer table, before joining them in the spacious sitting room.

"No, no, Kuchiki-sama, it was no fault of Matsumoto, I just dropped by to speak with Rukia concerning a photo shoot for my friend Kira over in Marketing. They were thinking of boosting the company's publicity by having a seasonal calendar with all of the top guys in the different departments, and since Rukia is the head of Innovation and Design, it would be great if she could help us."

Byakuya pursed his lips warily. "In what way do you require her help? In the designing of the material or the media?"

Hisagi blushed lightly as his gaze flicked over to Rukia. "Well, that as well but we want Rukia to be our centerfold and on the cover."

Wordlessly, Byakuya looked over to the petite woman. She was smiling at Hisagi, nodding in encouragement. "I already said yes, Bya-nii," she stated with a smile as he stared at her.

"Oh", he replied, before he excused himself and headed to his bedroom. In his peripheral vision he could see his sister and Hisagi huddled together, pouring over sketches, concepts and patterns over wine. When he heard his sister giggle, he knew in his heart that he was insecure. She was being completely friendly with Hisagi, who he knew for a fact was deeply attracted to Rukia (he would know having suffered from the same symptoms for years) and possibly knew nothing of his feelings for her.

Byakuya hated this side of himself, the dark side that bubbled under the surface of his ever stoic façade whenever he felt insecure about _her, _about _Rukia. _He grit his teeth as his blood thrummed hotly, anger eating away at him like acid until he was nothing more than a primal, sadistic being that just wanted to possess, mark and claim his mate. His clothes hit the carpet with a muted rustle as he shed them, before making his way into the bathroom and turning the shower on the highest setting he could take while he scrubbed off the sweat and grime of the day. He growled softly to himself as he finished and dried off, stalking to his closet to pull worn grey jeans over his naked body, the cloth molding over his musculature perfectly, highlighting his huge cock and delicious muscles. He didn't need any underwear for what he had planned as he stuffed two pairs of police issue handcuffs into his back pockets and a single little key held tightly in his palm. He didn't plan on letting anyone else know about him and Rukia, but he was too far gone to care now.

He angrily wrenched the door open and stalked towards the couple in the living room, who were finishing off the bottle of wine as Hisagi leaned over Rukia, his eyes glued on her breasts pushing against her silk negligee. Her legs were spread out on the floor, and her face propped in her hand as she diligently compared swatches of fabric and colors. Before Hisagi could make his move,( and Byakuya was sure he was going to make a move), he made his presence known as he marched up to them, reached down and plucked an unaware Rukia off the floor and into his arms. She gasped and sputtered in surprise as Byakuya wrapped her legs around his hips, to slide her against his now erect cock as he dragged her head to his to attack her mouth. She moaned loudly as he grinded into her and tongue fucked her mouth, her pussy blossoming with wetness and quickly soaking her panties that she forgot exactly where she was. She groaned when he bit her bottom lip hard, drawing blood that he lapped at like a kitten as he dragged her core against his cloth covered hard as a rock cock. Her hand disappeared into his long raven locks as the other came to scratch at his back in desperation, she couldn't wait to have him buried inside of her, fucking her until her vision swam and she exploded. He made a growl of approval before pulling away from her lips leaving her breathless as he turned towards their _guest_, his eyes as emotionless as stone.

"Leave Hisagi. We have matters to attend to," Byakuya stated lowly.

Hisagi was standing stock still, and couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, red-faced; he nodded jerkily before grabbing his jacket and hastily gathering his papers before all but running out of the house. Rukia just didn't have it in her to do anything but breathe at the moment, and she was surprised when Byakuya shifted her so she hang over his shoulder, as he took long, purposeful strides towards the door of his home office.

She somehow found her voice again as he tossed her onto the black Executive leather chair behind his desk, but the smoldering look he gave her shut her right up. He was angry. And there was nothing worse than a pissed off Nii-sama. But damn, did she want him right now. All she could look at was the way his erect cock strained against the thin denim, making it obvious he was blessedly naked underneath. God, she wanted to crawl over him and take that throbbing length in her mouth, sucking on it deep into her throat until he came in her mouth. Gods Yesss…

She was drawn out of her fantasy when he pulled the drapes off of the curtain rod, before dragging her out of the chair and pulling her into him. His hands ripped the silk apart as he stripped her down to her skin, before he found her mouth once more. His kiss was hungry, and his tongue dominating as he backed her against the cool glass of the bay window, and for once she couldn't fight him for control. With a sudden growl he spun her around, pushing her forward into the glass, her nipples hardening as they touched the smooth surface. Yes, she was going to get it now. He was going to fuck her from behind, nice and hard until they both collapsed and then move it to their bedroom, where she would dominate.

When she heard a distinct click and felt her arms pulled upwards, she sadly realized she wasn't going to have her way. Byakuya smirked down at his woman as he watched her pull against the handcuffs connecting each hand to the curtain rod above them.

Rukia was confused…and frustrated. Wasn't he going to make love to her? Weren't they having sex? Why the hell did he tie her hands?

"Nii-sama, what's going on?" She asked, clearly confused. When she looked up, she noticed that she could see the entire city outside and if any of the people way down below looked up, they would see her naked too!

"Bya! What are you doing people can see me!"

She didn't get an answer; however, as she heard him moving things around on the desk behind them before he flicked the lights on low, and came up behind her.

"I want them to see", he murmured darkly. "**You are mine"**.

Then his hands were pulling her legs apart, and he was pulling her head back to thrust his tongue into her mouth. He was more driven and possessive than usual, and Rukia's heart raced when his hands moved to cup her breasts and play with her nipples, rolling them harshly between his fingertips until they were pointed and hard. She groaned, under his insistent tongue and clever hands as he roughly pulled her legs apart and dipped two long fingers into her throbbing pussy.

"Ahhh!" she cried out.

He chuckled darkly as he withdrew his wet fingers, before shoving them into her mouth.

"Suck", he commanded.

She tried to turn her head away but he forced them in, and she sucked the digits vigorously until he slid them out with a loud 'pop'. This dark, commanding part of him was turning her on beyond belief, and warmth flooded her pussy again, as her juices began to run down the inside of her thighs.

"Nii-san..please…please," she begged, as she heard him tug his zipper down behind her as he pressed his rigid cock between her ass cheeks.

"What Rukia?" He murmured silkily. "Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me!" She screamed, frustration pulsing through her with desire.

"Mmmm…not yet baby. Let's have a little fun first. I think you're not wet enough", he whispered, before nibbling on her ear lobe teasingly.

Her groan of frustration turned into a squeal as he reached behind then and found what he was looking for, before turning it on and bringing it between her legs to rest directly against her clit. She shrieked as he turned it up, and she screamed when her pussy began to convulse from its vibrations. Just as she was about to cum, he moved it away and she cried out in disappointment as heaven escaped her reach by a few moments.

"Nii-san…Bya…Bya please fuck me. Please-Ahhhh!"

Byakuya grinned wickedly as he shoved the Hitachi wand against her clit again, holding it to her body as he shoved two of his fingers deep into her pussy. He fingered her viciously, his pace rough and hard as he fucked her little cunt, while holding the vibrator against her clit until her body began to spasm wildly. This time he held on, his hand a blur as he fucked her pussy and she began to shake, her muscles clamping around his digits as she came.

"Fuuckkk!" she screamed, her voice bouncing off the walls of the room deliciously as she squirted against the glass, her juices coating the vibrator, his hand and her legs.

He had never seen her cum so hard yet. And this was just the beginning.

While Rukia tried to come down from her high, Byakuya moved away from her, only to return seconds later, clothes pins in his hands. She cried out when he pinned one to each nipple, a sharp jolt of pain shooting across her flesh. He pulled her hair hard, turning her face around to kiss her hungrily, before pulling away to slip his hand between her slim legs.

He groaned loudly at her wetness, before replacing his hand with his cock, that he leisurely swirled around the opening of her slit.

She was pleading now, begging, and Byakuya made sure to slip on the vibrating rings around his thick length, three of them adorning his cock and one around an index finger as he pulled her hips back, stroking her softly before slamming his length into her, her scream of pure pleasure echoing throughout the house.

He didn't give her any time, instead he began a hard, fast pace as he stuffed his eleven inches of cock into her only to pull out and slam back into her sheathe. He wasn't tender; he was vicious and rough as he marked her, biting her neck until he almost drew blood while tugging on the clothes pins clipped to her nipples until she shrieked in pain. It was so intense. His cock slammed into her so hard that she was now pressed against the glass, her nipples a sweet torture while he destroyed her cunt from behind. With every thrust he had her crying out as his cock hit her cervix so hard, the vibrations providing more sensation and when she began to tighten even more around him, he brought his hand down to her erect little abused clit and began to tweak it roughly, the vibrating ring bringing her to climax faster as her pussy held him in a vise grip as she shuddered and orgasmed with a guttural screech, her pussy squirting hard as her juices soaked the carpet, the window and her skin. Byakuya followed soon after as he held her hips up and pistoned once, twice into her before releasing himself with a primal roar before biting down hard on her pale shoulder.

They stood that way for a bit, each attempting to come back to their senses before Byakuya reached down and plucked the clothespins off her nipples, and then he unlocked the handcuffs that were keeping her restrained to the rod. She immediately brought her hands down and tried to rub the circulation back into them, while turning around to stare at Byakuya. He had just tied her up, fucked the hell out of her and made her orgasm three times in just one round of sex, yet all she could think about was how sexy he looked.

He was still wearing his jeans, with his zipper undone so his massive cock could come out. His entire body glowed with the after effects of their fucking and sheen of sweat, and his slate eyes burned, while his sweaty, wild hair framed his devastingly handsome face. Her eyes fell to his cock, and she stared at it as it rose into an erection again, beckoning for her to hop on and take a ride.

She finally met his eyes, hot and glazed over with lust as he reached for her, dragging her to him to give her the hottest, wettest, sexiest kiss yet before he pulled away and held his heavy cock in one hand.

"Suck my cock Rukia", he purred, his eyes glowing like a predator.

Rukia dropped to her knees before taking him in her hand, pumping the pale organ a few times and then taking him in her mouth. She sucked on him for a bit, tasting the mixture of their juices before she relaxed her jaw and swallowed him whole, all eleven inches. While she worked his length with her mouth, her hands fondled his balls teasingly. Byakuya hissed under her ministrations as he felt himself get closer to the edge, and as his balls tightened, she sucked on him harder and sheathed his cock with her teeth, scraping against the thick veins until he groaned gutturally and shot his thick creamy semen down her throat. It was too much for her and a little bit trickled out of the corner of her lips as she swallowed, making pride swell inside him as he looked at her. There was just something about having your cum on a woman that really made her yours, in the most base of ways.

As she sat there licking up his cum, Byakuya slid down to the ground beside her, before lying on his back. Soon after she crawled over his body to lie on top of his chest.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to suck your cock since this evening!" Rukia moaned, snuggling into him.

Byakuya simply gazed at her. "What?"

"I couldn't help it, and you know how much I love these jeans you're wearing", she whispered sinfully, reaching a hand between them to feel his cock.

He groaned and pulled her hand back to kiss it, before taking her mouth again and this time the kisses were passionate, soft and relaxed. He ran his fingers through her hair as he thought about Hisagi. No doubt the man would go prattling off to Matsumoto, and then everyone would find out about what really went on between the Kuchiki siblings. Well, he didn't care anymore. Tired, he stayed right on the floor as Rukia kissed his neck, before she whispered into his ear.

"I'll take care of Hisagi tomorrow. Don't worry."

He opened his eyes and looked deep into her violet pools, his thin lips lifting in a smile. "I love you, Rukia."

She smiled, the epitome of beauty and everything good in the world to him, and he knew he would never give her up. She was his and his only, and anyone who tried to come between them would he allow to live.

_-sorry for any errors cause I just typed this one out. Kisses, P.o.P _


End file.
